


Misadventure of the Spark (Everybody Knows)

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, F/F, F/M, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, mention talia hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Lydia Martin's sister Julianna 'Jules' Martin grew up playing with Derek Hale and his sister Laura the two werewolves taking to her immediately. Lydia could never work out why her sister was so special to them until she witnessed her playing with magic. Stiles Stilinski, the son of the Sheriff saw this too only he was older and immediately wanted to learn how after being told that he was a Spark.Things get a little crazy when Stiles inadvertently casts a spell without realising what he's doing and the ramifications are interesting.“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!”“Go inside now, you've done enough,”





	1. Keep it Secret

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Julianna Martin and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

 

**Misadventure of the Spark (Everybody Knows)**

  
**Chapter 01:** _Keeping it Secret_  
**_1998_**  
Four year old Lydia Martin watched her older sister playing in the yard of their grandmother's Lake House with two older children, she was the little sister so she wasn't able to play with the big kids. She didn't understand why they were allowed to play together and she wasn't. She was sitting with their grandmother reading the Little Mermaid to her.

“Gran, can we go swimming?” Eleven year old Julianna 'Jules' Martin questioned as she came to a halt in front of the back steps of the lake house.

“Only if you promise to be careful,” Lorraine replied looking to her oldest granddaughter and her friends. “Laura, you're in charge,”

“Yes ma'am,” Laura Hale smiled back and before Lydia knew it her sister had disappeared with Laura and her twin brother Derek.

“Gran, why can't I play with them?” Lydia asked looking up at her grandmother as she saw her sister disappear.

“When you're older sweetheart,” was the only response that Lorraine gave before she pulled the small girl close and kissed the top of her head.

“How much older?” Lydia asked, tilting her head upwards towards her grandmother who simply smiled at her.

“You'll know baby girl,”

At the lake Jules, Laura and Derek were sitting with their feet dangling off the pier when Laura decided to speak. Jules was inadvertently making little water spouts fly at Derek while laughing.

“Mom thinks your magic is what drew you to us,” Laura said as she looked at Jules and then at Derek who nodded in agreement. “We think she's wrong!”

“Yeah, we think the fact that you weren't scared of us,” Derek said grinning at Laura and then at Jules as he splashed the two of them back.

 ** _2003_**  
Lydia sat cross-legged on the floor of her sister's bedroom, Jules was reading her English home-work while Lydia was doing her maths. Jules had to laugh sometimes her little sister was too smart for her own good. Lydia looked up at Jules she was currently semi-stumped on a question and needed help.

“Jules, can you help me with this question?” Lydia asked as she pointed to a page in the book she'd been given. She was nine years old and doing maths homework that was meant for eleven year olds.

“Okay, what's the question?” Jules replied sitting up and sliding onto the floor next to Lydia while subconsciously making her book float beside her. Lydia looked up wide-eyed as Jules quickly put her hand on the book and pushed it to the ground.

“I have to use these numbers to get to two hundred and eighty,” Lydia answered as she pointed to three 10s and an 8. “And we can use brackets, addition, multiplication and subtraction,”

“Lyds, go backwards and see what you get,” Jules said handing her a blank piece of paper and making a mental note to pray that she forgot what she had seen.

“Two hundred and eighty divided by ten...is twenty-eight,” Lydia said writing as she spoke and looked to Jules for confirmation grinning when here sister nodded. “Twenty-eight minus eight is twenty, and twenty minus ten is ten...”

“That's right, so from that how do you get to two hundred and eighty?” Jules smiled at her, watching every little movement her sister made as she scribbled on the paper.

“Ten multiplied by open bracket...ten plus ten plus eight...closed bracket?” Lydia asked, her grin getting bigger the second that Jules gave her approval. “Really?”

“Yes really, you just wanted me to stop doing my English homework,” Jules laughed pulling Lydia into a hug and ruffling up her hair. “You always have an ulterior motive little miss Lydia,”

“I do not!” Lydia stated indignantly before she was assaulted by tickling and ending up in a fit of giggles.

Jules shook her head and continued to tickle Lydia before pulling her into a hug and kissing the side of her head. Lydia giggled some more before she pulled away from Jules and started to tickle her, Jules laughed glancing to her book and noticing it floating again. Before Lydia could say anything her sister was shaking her head and putting her hand on the book again.

“You can't tell mom or grandma,” Jules said pulling Lydia back towards her and putting her hands down. “Lydia you have to promise me,”

“Why? Why can't I tell mom and grandma?” Lydia asked as she sat on her sister's lap and waited.

“Because, it's our secret. Promise me, Lyds,” Jules smiled at her she knew that her little sister loved having secrets from their mother.

“I promise,” Lydia said pushing her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear as she wrapped her sister in a hug.

“Thank you princess,” Jules kissed the top of her sisters head and they went back to working on Lydia's homework.

 ** _2005_**  
_'Hey Jules, can you meet us at school?'_ Derek sent at 6:55PM  
_'Der? What's up, I'm looking after Lyds tonight,'_ Jules sent at 6:56PM  
_'Lore and I need a lift...her car broke down,'_ Derek sent at 6:57PM

Jules looked at the last message that Derek sent her and closed her eyes she had a bad feeling about something happening at the Hale house. Jules glanced down and saw that Lydia was still laying on the floor reading where she had been for at least half an hour. Lydia looked up when she saw that her sister had stopped moving.

“Jules?” Lydia questioned looking up at her sister as her hair fell into her face. “I don't like that look on your face...what is it?”

“Sorry Lyds, can you give me minute?” Jules offered her a smile as she searched her phone for the Hales home phone number. Lydia nodded, standing up and going into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Jules hit the call button the second she came across the Hales number. “Hi Mrs Hale...it's Julianna Martin,” Jules almost panicked when the older woman answered the phone.

'Julianna, dear what is it?' Talia Hale picked up on the panic in Jules' voice as she looked around the house.

“I'm...I'm not sure. Something bad is going to happen...you have to get out...” Jules spoke quickly as the feeling in the pit of her stomach got worse. “I can't explain it,”

'I understand sweetheart,' Talia said, and within seconds Jules could hear the woman yelling for everyone to leave the house and the adults to gather the children. 'Can you check on Derek and Laura?'

“They're okay, they're at the school. Derek wants me to pick them up,” Jules answered, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes and shuddered. “Mrs Hale...what was it?”

'Not now sweetheart. Thank you,' Talia said as she looked around the preserve to ensure that everyone was out of the house. 'If you can pick up Derek and Laura, take them to your house,'

That night was the night of the Hale House fire, luckily everyone survived thanks to Jules' bad feeling. Lydia knew that she should always trust her sisters bad feelings, and this was just one of the many. Derek and Laura spent the night at the Martin's house, it wasn't until the next morning that they found out about the fire.

The morning after the fire at the Hale House, Jules went to take Lydia to school but was told to keep her home after their mother Natalie found out from Talia about what Jules was capable of. Natalie was annoyed that Jules hadn't told her about what he was capable of doing, but she also understood why the teenager hadn't said anything. They had ignored Lorraine's prediction of Maddy's death.

“Hey princess, mom said you can stay home today,” Jules said as she stood in the doorway of Lydia's room, leaning against the frame watching as the nine year old tried to find her pink sneakers.

“Jules, my maths homework that we did last night is due today,” Lydia told her, looking up at Jules as her sister entered the room and produced the offending pink sneakers.

“Looking for these?” Jules said holding the sneakers in front of her. “Fine missy, I'll take you to school but it's your fault if we get in trouble from mom,”

“Jules,” Lydia pouted, but her eyes lit up as she took the sneakers from her. “You’re the best,”

“I know, and so are you. If you’re going to stay at school keep an eye out for Cora Hale?” Jules questioned, smiling at her before she started to leave turning on her heel. “Mom's already left for work,”

Jules walked from her sisters room down to the living room where Derek and Laura were sitting waiting for her. It had been a strange morning with the twins having to explain to Natalie why they were there.

“You're mother doesn't want the three of us turning up at school,” Laura said looking up from where she had been staring at the coffee that Jules had handed her before she disappeared up to see Lydia.

“Yeah, she gave me the lecture...something about if they turn up at school people will ask questions,” Jules said, she knew that it had been Talia that had requested that the three of them not head to school.

“So, we just won't get caught. We still have to hand in our English assignments,” Laura grinned, Derek just rolled his eyes – how they were meant to get past Natalie they didn't know.

“Or you know, I could ask mom to ask to ask Mrs Jones if we could get an extension. You know extenuating circumstances and all that jazz,” Jules shrugged, if her mother letting her break the near perfect attendance she had why not?

“You really think Cora's gonna try and go to school?” Derek asked, he may have listened in on Jules and Lydia talking. “Couldn't help it, you know you can make it so were's can't hear you,”

“Where's the fun it that? And yeah, I mean Core may be a rebel but they're in the sixth grade,” Jules answered, as she picked up her cup of coffee and started to drink it. “Did your mom say if anyone was hurt?”

“Jules!” Lydia near screeched as she ran down the stairs from her room, causing Laura and Derek to cover their ears. “Sorry,”

“Lydia what did I say about the screeching around Derek and Laura?” Jules asked as the eleven year old covered her mouth quickly.

“Not to do it...cause they have sensitive ears,” Lydia said, before she walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Jules rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Derek and Laura before the three of them heard Lydia calling for help in the kitchen. Laura and Derek exchanged a look, they knew all too well what it was like having younger siblings – having Cora who was eleven and Elijah who was four. Jules walked into the kitchen, laughing as she saw Lydia struggling to get food out of the pantry, Lydia pouted as she turned hearing her sister laughing at her. Lydia had Jules make her breakfast and lunch before taking her to school.


	2. You Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Broken bones in werewolves that are the result of a spell gone wrong take months to heal," Jules explained as she moved her hands slightly again and Derek started to move. "We need to move him to his room,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I do have more coming soon. I'll also be posting the final chapter of "Stand Your Ground" this week; and a new chapter for "Standing in Front of You".

**Chapter 02:** _You Did What?_

  
_**2011**_  
After six years Lydia discovered that she was a Banshee, thanks to a near death experience from Peter Hale, Derek and Laura's assumed dead uncle. Talia died from what was originally suspected to be natural causes, it was then discovered that Kate Argent had gotten to her. Jules had done what she could to protect Lydia from cruelty of those who were scared of the supernatural, so she was beyond pissed of Peter when he bit her. Laura, ended up with full custody of Cora and Elijah. Derek and Laura shared being the alpha of the pack – though Derek became slightly reckless and created four new beta werewolves. Peter, after biting teenage Scott McCall was seemingly killed by Derek after it was deemed that the older man, although an alpha had become feral and rogue. Derek was not alone when he killed his uncle, he had Jules by his side.

_August – the start of the school semester_  
During what was meant to be a regular training session that Derek was running through with Laura, Scott, Cora, Stiles, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Allison – Stiles managed to cast a spell that injured Derek. Jordan wasn't there as he was at work, and Derek didn't think that the Hell-hound needed to be involved. Lydia and Jules were running late as Jules had to hand in a last minute assignment on a course that she was doing. Scott was there so that he wouldn't lose his best-friend after becoming a True-Alpha.

"He's in..." Lydia trailed off as they heard a pained scream coming from somewhere on the Hale Estate. "Was that?" Lydia was talking to Stiles on speaker phone as they entered the drive.

"Jules! It's Derek!" Cora screeched racing out into the drive way as she heard Lydia's car driving up the road.

"Lyds, stop here. I'll run the rest of the way...I told you I had a bad feeling," Jules said, running a hand over her face as she looked to her sister. "And tell Stiles to step away from him,"

"Jules?" Lydia raised her eyebrow as she came to a stop halfway up the drive. "Stiles, my sister said you have to step away from Derek,"

'What? Why?' Stiles questioned, only to be glared at by both Derek and Isaac. Isaac was taking what pain he could from the older wolf.

"Jules said," were the only words out of Lydia's mouth as she watched her sister and Cora disappearing behind the Hale house. "Stiles, what did you do?"

'Nothing, I didn't do anything,' Stiles mumbled, stepping away from Derek anyway as Cora and Jules rounded the corner towards him.

Boyd moved to stand between Jules and Derek, but was quickly pulled out of the way by Laura who shook her head. Jules stopped running and put her hand behind her to stop Cora from barrelling into her. Isaac looked up when he heard the footsteps walking towards them and went to let go but Jules simply shook her head.

"Keep taking his pain," Jules said calmly as she crouched down beside Isaac and looked at Derek and then back at Stiles. "Stiles, what the hell did you do?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Stiles exclaimed, clamping his hand over his mouth as he didn't know what had made him say that.

"Stiles, actually on second thoughts write it down...otherwise you could make it worse," Jules paused for a second before she continued to speak. "Go inside now, you've done enough," Stiles looked wide-eyed at Jules and then at Lydia, he understood where Lydia's temper came from - her sister.

"Jules...what the fuck..." Derek muttered, his eyes going straight to Jules and then to Isaac as the younger man kept hold of his arm. "Why can't I move?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Jules said closing her eyes and concentrating as she put her hands slightly above his body and moved them up and down the length of his torso. "Fuck...okay some how what ever Stiles did..." Jules trailed off taking a deep breath as she looked up at Cora and Laura.

"Jules, what is it?" Laura asked she was still stopping the others from getting any closer.

"I...well I can't be sure but I think Stiles managed to break every vertebrae from T1 to S5," Jules said as she motioned for Isaac to let go of Derek's arm. "Isaac, take a break for a minute. Der you're going to feel a pinch when he lets go okay?" Derek nodded to Isaac that it was okay for him to do what Jules said.

Laura and Lydia looked at each other and then at Jules as it sunk in as to what she had said. T1-S5 meant that Derek was paralysed from the chest down. Jules concentrated again this time her eyes glowing a purplish blue as she put her hands over Derek again and this time pulled them up with an almost x-ray like vision.

"Jules, what is that?" Lydia questioned as she crouched down beside Jules to get a better look.

"Kind of a three dimensional body scan. You can see where his spine is fractured, his ribs, and any internal bleeding," Jules paused as the they heard a high pitched scream coming from near the house.

"That was Erica...go check on her," Derek mumbled as Isaac put his hand back on Derek's arm. "What does all that mean?" Boyd went to check on Erica to find out why she'd screamed.

"You're going to be in pain for a couple of months...Sorry," Jules grimaced, she'd done the 3D image just to be sure of what she was seeing. Jules lowered her hands and the image disappeared.

"Months?!" this time it was Cora who spoke, she'd been silently watching and listening until that point.

"Broken bones in werewolves that are the result of a spell gone wrong take months to heal," Jules explained as she moved her hands slightly again and Derek started to move. "We need to move him to his room,"

"I'll go get it ready," Laura nodded to Cora who followed behind her quickly both girls stopped when Jules spoke again. "Hold on...we'll do the guest room on the main floor,"

"Don't touch Stiles whatever you do...I think there's a residual effect," Jules muttered before her attention was back to moving Derek. "Hey D, you're gonna float to your room...it's better than anyone touching you to move you,"

Boyd and Erica were sitting waiting on the back porch steps glaring at Stiles who had Scott standing in front of him. Erica was cradling her left wrist as apparently Stiles had pushed her out of the way and she'd felt her wrist splinter. Scott was staring wide-eyed at Stiles wondering exactly what his best-friend was capable of doing. Allison stood silently behind Scott, quietly observing them.

"Stiles, what did you do?" Scott questioned folding his arms as he looked at Stiles and then at Erica.

"Don't let him touch you," Erica mumbled as Boyd put his hand on hers and black veins ran up his arm.

"What?" Scott blinked as Lydia walked up to him and stood beside them.

"Julianna thinks that there's some kind of residual magic effect," Lydia said taking a deep breath as she looked at Stiles and then at Erica. "She didn't know until now,"

"How long have you know about your sisters uhh talents?" Scott questioned looking at Lydia and then glancing behind them as they saw Jules and Isaac walking slowly with Derek floating between the two of them.

"Since I was nine...it was a secret between us," Lydia admitted quietly, everyone knew her sister but the magical aspect was something new. “Derek and Laura knew,”

"She's my emissary...like Deaton was our mothers and Laura...and Stiles will be yours," Derek muttered, wincing as Isaac accidentally bumped him as they walked up the stairs.

Laura scowled at Derek after hearing him divulge who was who's Emissary as it wasn't technically something that all the pack was meant to know. Jules rolled her eyes it wasn't as if they didn't know already, Derek had been her friend since they were kids and Talia had deemed it only a natural progression. Cora just laughed, she sort of loved when Derek and Laura argued about who got to keep Jules. Everyone followed behind Jules and Isaac, except for Stiles who was made to stay outside.

"Should we get Deaton? Or my mom?" Scott questioned, watching as Jules set Derek on the bed and then semi made it so that he was somewhat upright.

"No, Deaton hasn't dealt with something like this before," Derek answered, running a hand over his face - he was glad that, that was something that he could still do at least they wouldn't have to feed him.

“I can deal with most magical things, but you'll need to take Erica to hospital,” Jules said, turning her attention to Erica who had tears in her eyes even though Boyd was taking her pain. “Hey Eli, what are you doing?” Jules looked around Elijah who had poked his head into the guest room.

“I heard the screaming...is Der okay?” Elijah asked walking further into the room, to see his big brother laying in the bed.

“I'm okay kiddo,” Derek took a deep breath wincing as he did so not realising just how much pain Stiles had caused him. “Go with Cora,”

“Elijah, lets go upstairs and leave Jules and Laura to help Derek,” Cora said standing up from being in the corner of the room where she was quietly observing what was happening. “Hey Jules, you might want to speak to Stiles he's getting fidgety out there with Laura,”

“I know, I'll get to him. And Scott, talk to your mom tomorrow...ask her if she can come here I'll be able to explain it better if I can show her,”

Cora and Jules left the bitten wolves to sit with Derek while Jules went outside and Cora took Elijah upstairs to read with him. Jules walked out side to find Laura standing glaring at Stiles, so she walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Stiles raised his eyebrow, was he missing something as Laura's glare slowly disappeared.

“Go in with Der...” Jules started to say but Laura shook her head and wrapped both of her arms around her and rested her head against her shoulder. “Or not...”

“Did I miss something?” Stiles asked, not moving from where he was sitting, he'd planted himself out of the way of everyone.

“No,” Laura muttered, he didn't need to know about them it wasn't like it was his business he wasn't part of the pack.

“Stiles, did you do what I asked?” Jules asked turning her head slightly to look at Laura and smiling at her. “Lore, I'll be fine,”

“Call me if you need me,” Laura was reluctant to let go but kissed Jules as she did, and headed back inside stopping just insider the door. “I'm serious Jules,”

“Lore,” Jules sighed her attention returning to Stiles who nodded and held out the paper that he'd found in his pocket and scribbled what he'd done.

“I'm sorry...I thought that I could do it...” Stiles spoke quickly and looked down as Jules took the paper from him and studied what he had done.

Jules sighed, there had to be something else that Stiles had done other than the protection spell. She knew that much after casting the same spell a few years earlier, when Derek and Laura were having controlling the change. Jules raised her eyebrow and quietly read over what he had done again before she spoke.

“So uhm Stiles, are you sure there wasn't something else you did?” Jules questioned pausing before she continued to speak. “I'm only asking because I know the protection spell like the back of my hand,”

Stiles shook his head before he spoke. “There was nothing else...” Jules turned her head slightly and glanced inside where Laura was standing with her arms crossed.

“Please tell me that you weren't thinking about anything but the spell,” Stiles looked at the ground causing Jules to glare at him. “What were you thinking about? Stiles?” Jules questioned, she wanted to prod him but even she wasn't ready to get hurt from an accidental touch.

“Nothing...” Stiles said, causing Scott who had been listening from the bedroom to race out and nearly grab him only to be stopped by Jules putting her hand up.

“Stop,” Jules' voice was calm enough that the simple movement of her putting her hand up and concentrating was enough to have Scott stop where he was. “I was serious about the no touching,”

“Stiles, what were you thinking about?” Scott questioned, before he glanced at Jules and offered a half smile. “And don't lie to us,”

“Scott...I know when someone's lying,” Jules said it was something that she'd always been able to tell, and the one thing Lydia hated about her.

“I...I was thinking about...” Stiles trailed off as Jules and Scott stared at him, he didn't want them knowing what he was thinking about.


	3. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Beacon Hills Memorial for Erica and Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As you've probably noticed if you read my other stories I update every couple of days depending on how much is written - it could be a week maybe more between updates but stories are never forgotten.

**Chapter 03:** _Broken Bones_

  
“I...I was thinking about...” Stiles trailed off as Jules and Scott stared at him, he didn't want them knowing what he was thinking about.

“You were think about what? Or should I say who?” Jules probed, looking between Scott and Stiles as Scott processed what the older girl had said to him.

Stiles pursed his lips together as he moved to push Scott out of the way, he had to get out of there. Jules jumped as she heard a crack that sound all too much like bones breaking, blinking she realised that Stiles had touched Scott's shoulder. Jules moved her hand again and said stop this time it was aimed at Stiles.

“Stiles,” Jules sighed, watching as Laura moved quickly and put her hand on Scott's shoulder and her veins pulsed black. “The spell you did had some unexpected ramifications because of what you were thinking about,”

“So you really meant no touching...” Stiles said from where he was frozen to the spot, Jules nodded and waited for him to tell them who he'd been thinking about. “Derek....and his bones breaking under a rock...”

“Stiles! Damn it. You and I repeat you can not touch anyone for the next seventy two hours,” Jules said, before she told him that she'd call his father and explain that Stiles had inadvertently caused himself to be temporarily cursed.

“Scott, your shoulder's broken,” Laura said as she slowly removed her hand from his shoulder. “You'll need to see your mom...sorry that's the paramedic in me,”

“I'll go with Erica,” Scott said as he took hold of his left arm. “So super healing won't work?”

“Afraid not, it'll be a couple of weeks for both of you,” Jules said looking at Scott as she spoke and then at Laura who nodded.

“Stiles, next time my sister says not to do something it might be an idea to listen to her,” Lydia said, as she and the others made their way from Derek's room. “Derek's asleep,”

“I didn't think it would be that bad,” Stiles mumbled, the Martin women were stubborn.

“Stilinski, listen to them. We don't want to get hurt,” Jackson said he was standing as far back as possible, he may have been a jerk but he wasn't about to get hurt. “McCall, I'll drive,”

“You sure Jackson?” Scott asked, looking to the shorter man who nodded.

Jackson drove both Erica and Scott to the hospital though the three of them didn't know what to tell Melissa about why they were needing x-rays. Scott tried to think of something but he was coming up blank, Erica said they should just tell Melissa the truth. That was one thing that Jackson and Scott weren't sure of, sure werewolves were known but other supernatural's that was something of a mystery.

Stiles reluctantly left on his own he was going to be locking himself in his room. Isaac and Boyd retreated to their rooms, while Laura checked on Cora and Elijah. Lydia left Jules at the Hales she knew that her sister would be able to help Derek somehow. Lydia was never surprised that her sister stayed with Hales more than at home, or that she was in a relationship with Laura though sometimes she wondered about Derek.

“Jules, are you sure about staying?” Lydia asked, watching as everyone left the house and Jules got off the phone with the Sheriff.

“Princess, I'll be fine. Go tell mom I'm spending the night with Laura,” Jules said hugging Lydia as she did so and kissing the side of her head.

“Fine, just stay safe,” Lydia smiled hugging Jules tightly before she left and headed for her car. Lydia had grabbed Allison's hand and the two of them headed off together.

“Hey baby, I have to go in to work,” Laura said watching as Lydia walked away and Jules re-entered the house. “You be right stay with Boyd, Isaac, Core, Der and Eli?”

“Of course, I'll order pizza for them,” Jules replied, as she stuck her head in the guest room to check on Derek. “Go, we'll be okay,” Laura walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her planting a kiss on lips before pulling away.

“Call me if anything happens,” Laura nodded before she dashed up the stairs to her room to change into her work gear.

At Beacon Hills Memorial, Scott and Erica were sitting in the Emergency Department with Jackson who insisted on staying so that they could get home and that he wouldn't be annoyed by Lydia. Scott wanted to lean against the wall but any pressure he put on his shoulder caused excruciating pain. Melissa was confused when she saw the three teenagers sitting in the emergency department waiting for her, even more so seeing the look on her sons face.

“Scott, what are you doing here?” Melissa questioned, walking up to the three of them before she noticed that both Erica and Scott were holding their arms close to their bodies. “Okay, what happened? Jackson?”

“Hey mom...could we talk somewhere?” Scott answered, pushing up off the chair while still holding his arm. “It's uh...werewolf business,” werewolves may have been known but they still didn't know who was a hunter and who wasn't so they had to be careful.

Melissa nodded before she headed to one of the exam rooms and checked that no one was in it. “Come in here the three of you,” she motioned for them to follow her into the room. “What happened?”

“Stilinski decided to practice a spell while we were training,” Jackson said, from where he was standing near the door keeping an ear out.

“Didn't Julianna tell him not to do that without her around?” Melissa raised her eyebrow looking at Jackson before Scott spoke.

“Yeah, anyway...we discovered that the spell had some unexpected ramifications,” Scott said, before pointing to himself and Erica who nodded. “Apparently whoever he touches ends up broken in someway,”

“Yeah the ass pushed my arm and we heard it splinter,” Erica said looking at Melissa who was a little concerned that neither of them had started to heal.

“And my shoulder...Derek's worse off though,” Scott said almost muttering the last part of his sentence as Melissa took hold of Erica's arm.

“The Sheriff is coming,” Jackson said as he heard the older man's voice in the hall before the door opened and he stepped in.

“Julianna or Stiles?” Melissa asked looking to Noah as she spoke before returning her attention to Erica's arm.

“Julianna something about Stiles doing something he shouldn't have and a residual effect?” Noah answered, looking at Melissa and then around her when he realised that the three teens were watching him. “You three?”

“Two, Jackson brought us in...Jules doesn't want anyone touching Stiles for a few days,” Scott answered before Erica spoke up.

Melissa took Scott and Erica to be X-Rayed, leaving Jackson sitting awkwardly with Noah. Noah wondering if the boy remembered anything about what he had done months earlier while under the control of Matt Daehler and Gerard Argent. Jackson squirmed slightly, he remembered some of what he'd done but it came in drips and drabs and he was only getting through it with the help of the Hales.

Stiles sat in Roscoe wondering what he had done that could have made the spell go so wrong. There had been nothing in the book that Jules had given him saying that he couldn't think of something else while he did it. Apparently though it was an unspoken rule that any spell cast had to be done with clear thoughts and clearly Stiles brain thought at a million miles a second. Stiles sat for a minute before pulling out his phone and staring at it before pulling up Scott's name.

_'I didn't know. I just thought that I could do the spell and nothing would happen.'_ Stiles sent at 6:59PM  
 _'Did you think think that Jules warning was a joke?'_ Scott sent at 7:06PM  
 _'I'm fine by the way. Broken shoulder.'_ Scott sent at 7:07PM  
 _'What!?!'_ Stiles sent at 7:08PM  
 _'I know...I'm sorry. I'll listen next time.'_ Stiles sent at 7:08PM

Stiles stared at his phone longer before pocketing it. Had he really broken Scott's shoulder just by touching him. Surely what he had done, hadn't done that had it? Scott looked at the messages that Stiles had sent him and pocketed his phone he wasn't in the mood to argue. Were they about to have one of their first major fights in a while?

Stiles climbed out of Roscoe and headed up the path to his house, noting that his fathers cruiser wasn't there which either meant he hadn't long been gone or his shift was nearly over. He couldn't remember what the shift was that day.

Back at the Hale Estate, Jules had ordered pizza and was sitting talking with Cora while Elijah was asking Boyd and Isaac questions about lacrosse. Isaac had moved in with the Hales soon after his father had died, while Boyd had moved in not long after – it was after they both been bitten.

“Hey Jules, I don't think I've ever asked you this but when did you discover what you were?” Cora asked, pulling her hair back as they listened out for any changes in Derek.

“Honestly? I don't know, probably when I was around seven or eight...I think Lydia had just been born,” Jules replied, she wasn't entirely sure about when it had started but she remembered that Lydia was around.

“Do you really not remember?” Cora was curious, she knew that Jules heartbeat hadn't changed but she'd been around werewolves long enough to train her heart.

“Core, I'm not lying. I really don't remember, it's been a long time,” Jules answered, her head tilting to the side slightly as she heard some movement from the bedroom and then Boyd and Isaac racing down the stairs. “Easy you pair,”

“Derek,” Boyd said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, Cora raised her eyebrow and then listened herself and stood up when she realised why they'd come charging down the stairs.

“Go back up stairs, stay with Eli...the three of you. Pizza will be here soon,” Jules took a deep breath as she spoke, Boyd and Isaac stayed planted while Cora went back upstairs. “Go on, Derek will be okay,”

“Are you...are you sure?” Isaac asked, looking between Jules and the bedroom door. Jules nodded offering him a smile before she spoke again.

“If it makes you feel better you can see him in a little while,” Jules said running a hand over face as the doorbell rang. “Pizza's already paid for,”

Boyd and Isaac looked at one another and grinned before heading towards the front of the house to get the pizza's. Jules headed into the bedroom to check on Derek, sighing when she saw him struggling against the blankets covering his legs. Derek glanced towards the door and stopped moving when he saw her closing the door. Jules walked over to the bed and sat on the edge beside him.

“Der, take it easy. Just concentrate on me,” Jules said, taking hold of Derek's hand as she closed her eyes. “This will ease the pain,”

“Are you going to stay?” Derek asked, his eyes focused on Jules as he spoke trying to ignore the almost constant pain that his body was in.

“Of course,” Jules answered, leaning over and kissing his forehead as she opened her eyes. “Want me to bring you some pizza or something else?”

“Pizza'll be good, and Jules were you serious about the months thing?” Derek questioned, wincing slightly as he felt the mattress creaking.

“Yeah, unfortunately. He managed to break more than just your back, there's a couple of broken ribs too. Der you may need to go to the hospital...at least for a little while,” Jules answered, as she moved the blankets over his legs and then closed her eyes pulling her hand over Derek and holding it there for a second so that she could see what was going on. “I know you don't want to but I don't know what else I can do,”

“In the morning?” Derek questioned, running one of his hands over his face as he spoke. “Also I feel the need to piss,”

“That...that could be an issue,” Jules laughed, she had to she didn't know what else to do until Isaac appeared with a Tupperware container. “Really Isaac?” Isaac nodded and handed the container to her and disappeared again. 


	4. A Trip or Two to the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Something happened at the Hales to Derek. She's staying there the night,” Lydia answered looking up from her bed and seeing her mother standing in the door way. “Mom she's an adult,”
> 
> “Just because she's an adult and knows the Hales doesn't mean that she's safe,” Natalie said her arms folded across her chest as she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Don't worry there's another Stiles misadventure happening when they return to school.
> 
> Chapters are an average of around 2000 words.

**Chapter 04:** _A Trip or Two to the Hospital_

  
Beacon Hills Memorial, Melissa returned Scott and Erica to the nervously waiting Jackson. Scott could feel the fear in Jackson, and the second that Jackson saw Erica and Scott he moved away from Noah. Melissa sighed and motioned for Noah to wait outside before she returned her attention to the three teenagers.

“What exactly did Jules say?” Melissa asked as she pulled out a removable cast and bandages for Erica's wrist.

“That bones in werewolves broken by magic take longer to heal...it could be days, weeks or months,” Scott answered looking to his mother and watching as she bandaged Erica's wrist. “That's why she told us that we needed to come here,”

“And you're saying that Stiles did this by just touching you?” Melissa said, as she finished bandaging Erica's wrist and then put the cast on it.

“Yeah...weird isn't it?” Erica replied as she took her wrist back from Melissa and cradled it again.

“It's different,” Melissa answered , before she had Scott lift up his shirt so that she could see the bruising which was more prominent now. “As for you sweetheart, we're strapping it and you'll have to wear a sling restricting the movement...and no Stiles until you're given the all clear,”

“Mom? The all clear? And what about lacrosse?” Scott questioned as his mother started to strap his shoulder, wincing as the pain started to get him. Jackson glanced at Scott and then at Melissa who nodded he could draw on the pain like Scott and Derek had been working with him.

“No lacrosse until the shoulder is healed,” Melissa said watching as Jackson took hold of Scott's hand and the two of them saw the black veins appear – Jackson genuinely surprised that it had worked. “First time you've done that?” Jackson nodded while Scott smiled at him. Melissa finished strapping Scott's shoulder and helped him back into his shirt.

“F...” Scott started to say before being glared at by his mother as she put the sling on him and made it so that he couldn't move his arm. “Sorry mom,”

By the time they left the hospital Jackson noted that it was nearly midnight and he was semi-grateful that his parents were away for the next week and had left him alone. Jackson took Erica back to the Hales Estate, and Scott home before he headed home to the empty house. Scott contemplated asking Jackson to stay but he was gone before he had the chance to verbalise the question.

_'Whittemore, stay the night?'_ Scott sent at 11:58PM  
 _'McCall this better not be some kind of joke.'_ Jackson set at 11:59PM  
 _'Dude my mom's not home until 6. We both know that we won't sleep.'_ Scott sent at 12:01AM  
 _'Damn it McCall. I'm not losing sleep over you being uncomfortable.'_ Jackson sent at 12:02AM

Jackson stared at his phone as he sat in the driveway contemplating heading back to Scott's before switching off his car and heading into his own house. Scott could survive a couple of hours on his own, it wasn't like they had school the next day, they had at least two days before they returned. Jackson looked at his phone again as he heard the message tone and saw messages from Lydia.

_'Jackson, was Jules okay when you left Erica?_ ' Lydia sent at 12:09AM  
 _'Are you okay?'_ Lydia sent at 12:10AM  
 _'She was fine, and I'm fine. Sheriff was at the hospital.'_ Jackson sent at 12:11AM  
 _'It wasn't your fault. He knows that.'_ Lydia sent at 12:12AM  
 _'If anything happens call me.'_ Lydia sent at 12:13AM

Lydia lay on her stomach reading the messages thread that she and Jackson had going on before putting her phone down and turning to lay on her back. She wasn't sure that she liked all of her friends knowing about her sister, it had been their secret for as long as she could remember. The Hales she could handle because she'd known them since she was a child, but the others.

“Lydia, sweetheart where's your sister?” Natalie questioned, she'd heard when her youngest had gotten home, heard the shower and the pings from her phone.

“Something happened at the Hales to Derek. She's staying there the night,” Lydia answered looking up from her bed and seeing her mother standing in the door way. “Mom she's an adult,”

“Just because she's an adult and knows the Hales doesn't mean that she's safe,” Natalie said her arms folded across her chest as she spoke.

“Mom, they won't let anything happen to her. Jules knows what she's doing,” Lydia sighed, she knew that her mother tolerated the Hales though she would never admit that she liked them. “Mom go to bed, I'll be going back in the morning...after I talk to Stiles,”

“Night Sweetheart,” Natalie smiled at Lydia, switching off the light as she backed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

_**Beacon Hills Memorial - Early Sunday Morning.**_  
Jules made the executive decision to call the hospital 5:30AM, speaking with Melissa in the Emergency Department and having her send an ambulance with staff that she trusted. Cora, Erica, Isaac and Boyd stayed at the house with Elijah with Cora saying that she couldn't look after her little brother on her own. Elijah was used to living in a house of wolves, they didn't treat him any differently except when it came to threats.

Jules sat in the waiting room, even though she already had a fair idea of the damage that Stiles had inadvertently done to Derek she was being made to wait. It didn't matter that all members of the Hale Pack had put her as one of/if not main emergency contact. Laura was on call and had gone off to another emergency. As Jules sat waiting she looked up when she felt someone standing in front of her smiling when she realised it was Melissa.

"Jules, are you okay?" Melissa asked, as Jules looked up at her with an almost distant look in her eyes.

"Oh hey Melissa, yeah I'm fine. Just ready to strangle Stiles," Jules laughed, she knew he just an impatient teenage boy who wanted to learn everything and nothing at the same time.

"What exactly did Stiles do?" Melissa questioned raising her eyebrow as Jules stood up seeing Derek in the hospital bed at the end of the hall.

"Can I tell you in with Derek? Rather keep what I am that little bit private," Jules smiled at her, she was tired of sitting down and knew that the second she sat down again she'd be told that she could see him. Melissa nodded and motioned for Jules to follow her and they'd go see what room Derek was being put in.

Room 302, Derek's room which ended up being a private room. Apparently Derek had done some growling and then mentioned that his mother had made a rather large donation to the hospital before she had died. Jules and Melissa heard the growling coming from the room as they approached causing Jules to shake her head.

"He hasn't been hurt were he hasn't healed properly in a long time," Jules ran a hand over her face as she spoke before the two of them entered the room. "Der, you need to calm down,"

"Ma'am what did you say was the cause of this?" the doctor who'd been put in charge of Derek questioned, Jules looked to Melissa who nodded letting her know that it was okay. Who Melissa informed them was Dr Kogan.

"A spell gone awry. Look I know what you're thinking. Magic can't possibly be real, let me assure you that it's very rule," Jules took a deep breath and glanced at Derek and then at Melissa offering both of them a small smile before she held her hand slightly above Derek. "Don't be alarmed by this," Jules moved her hand up slightly and allowed Derek to float two inches above the bed before lowering him back down again.

"Jules didn't cause this, it was as she said a spell gone awry," Melissa said, neither of them wanted to implicate that it was Stiles in any way.

"Look bones that are broken or well crushed by magic in a wolf take months to heal," Jules said, she remembered that from the first time she had accidentally done a spell and thought about something and caused Laura to break her wrist.

“From what I understand of werewolf physiology, and it's not a lot mind you. He should regain feeling in his legs in the next week,” Dr Kogan said looking to Derek as he spoke, Derek raised his eyebrow at the man and then looked at Jules as if to say 'Yeah right,'.

“Seventy two hours...that's all I'm willing to spend in here,” Derek stated, he hated hospitals and the longer he was away from pack the longer it would take to heal. “Do you know about pack bonds?” Dr Kogan raised his eyebrow at the three of them causing Melissa to sigh this time. She'd been told about pack bonds by Scott and Derek after Scott had been bitten.

“Pack bonds lessen the chance of something going wrong when he's healing,” Melissa said, remembering the words that Derek had told her when Scott had tried to play off a broken leg.

“Derek,” Jules sighed, she knew that he didn't want to be there and he'd only reluctantly gone because of her.

“I'm not kidding Jules,” Derek glared at her, before Dr Kogan interrupted them again.

“Mr Hale, we'd like you to wear these until your spine heals,” Dr Kogan motioned to two separate back braces – one soft for sleeping in and the other a rigid one. “I understand that you're not the type of person who likes laying down,”

“You've got that right,” Derek muttered, looking at him and then at Melissa and Jules who shook their heads at him. “Lets get this over and done with,”

_'I'm sorry...not going to school Tuesday.'_ Stiles sent at 7:07AM  
 _'Probably for the best.'_ Derek (Jules) sent at 7:08AM  
 _'Jules? Did you steal Derek's phone?'_ Stiles sent at 7:09AM  
 _'He's in the middle of something. He'll call you later.'_ Jules sent at 7:10AM

Jules pocketed Derek's phone and returned her attention to Derek, Melissa and the doctor. Jules watched as Dr Kogan struggled to get Derek in an upright position causing her to laugh a little and for Melissa to give her 'help and don't laugh look'. Jules nodded and walked over to Derek who snarled at her causing her to glare at him before she spoke.

“It's either me or one of the four teenagers in the house or Lore,” Jules stated as she glanced around and closed her eyes briefly allowing the purplish blue colour to seep through as she opened them. “I'll use magic to hold him up,”

“Mr Hale, can you use your arms to support yourself with her help?” Dr Kogan asked, Derek nodded that he could do though he was wishing at least one of his beta's were in the hospital.

“Where's Derek?” Cora's voice was heard in the hallway and soon after so was Isaac, Scott and every other pack member.

“Which one do you want?” Melissa looked to Derek and then Jules as she spoke, almost regretting saying it as she saw Cora's head at the door.

“Isaac or Scott, Cora's too nervous,” Derek said taking as deep a breath as he could as he put his hands beside him. “Jules...don't let go,”

“Not planning on it,” Jules smiled at him, as Melissa walked over to the door and pulled Scott and Isaac in telling Cora she had to stay with her little brother. “Scott take his pain, Isaac can help me,”

“What? Why me?” Scott blinked but did what Jules said, it was too early in the morning for anyone to argue with her. “I do have a broken shoulder you know,”

Melissa just shook her head and pushed Scott and Isaac towards the bed before leaving the room and being bombarded by Lydia, Cora, Allison, Erica, Boyd and Jackson. Elijah was sitting in one of the chairs reading Harry Potter. Melissa simply told them all to sit back down again and they could see Derek after.

“Stiles told Jules or well Derek he's not going back to school on Tuesday,” Melissa said as she looked to the six teenagers before her.

“How's Derek?” Allison asked, smiling at Melissa as she spoke – Melissa liked the girl more and more as she got to know her.

“He's Derek,” Melissa answered, she wasn't entirely sure how to explain what he was.

“So grumpy?” Jackson questioned, Melissa nodded causing Cora to laugh, Derek was always the worst patient even as a child.

“Derek's always, always been a bad patient,” Cora said covering over Elijah's ears before she spoke again. “Hospitals creep the fuck out of him,”

“Language,” Elijah grinned looking at Cora, apparently she hadn't covered his ears quite enough.

“Just don't repeat it,” Cora smirked, even though she knew it would slip out eventually.


	5. Skin to Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We've heard rumours of what you do for the Hales,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying, more coming soon.

**Chapter 05:** _Skin to Bone_

  
Elijah grinned at his older sister before going back to reading Harry Potter, Cora just shook her head and slid into the seat while listening to Lydia and Allison talking with Jackson while Erica and Boyd tried listening in on Derek. Boyd had gone so far as to lean against the wall beside the door. Cora closed her eyes and put her head against the wall listening to Elijah as he came to a part in the book that he wasn't feeling like reading alone.

“Core, read this part with me?” Elijah asked, thrusting his book into Cora's lap.

“Later? How about we go search for some food?” Cora replied, all of their stomachs had started growling and it was starting to annoy her.

“Waffles?” Elijah asked hopefully, though Laura was always the one to make waffles for breakfast.

“Fine, who wants to come on a waffle run?” Cora smiled, causing Elijah to grin at her as Boyd nodded. “Anyone else?” Erica stood up and pulled Cora up. “We'll be back with food,”

“What about Derek, Jules, Scott and Isaac?” Elijah asked, innocently looking to his sisters and then at Boyd and Erica.

“They can get something later,” Cora said before they heard Scott's voice telling them just to get them coffee.

In the room, Scott was taking Derek's pain while Isaac helped him to stay upright. Jules took the back brace from Dr Kogan and put the larger piece against his back while Isaac secured it at the front with the Velcro. Jules finished it off by pulling the straps over his shoulders and crossing them across the front before securing them to the back. Derek growled his eyes flashing red involuntary at the doctor causing Jules to quickly give him a hug to calm him down.

“Der, I know it's going to be uncomfortable...but the other one will be more uncomfortable but you have to wear them,” Jules spoke quietly to him as Scott pulled his hand away and both Isaac and Jules could sense the pain he was in. “Isaac help Scott?”

“I think we'll just stick with him using the one for now. Lay him back down,” Dr Kogan told them seeing the obvious discomfort that Derek was having. Jules smiled apologetically as she helped Derek back onto his back. “The x-rays showed you have at least seven broken ribs along with every bone from T1-S5 being broken,”

“Seven ribs?” Derek blinked, he was glad that he couldn't really feel the pain but he knew it was there, it was more of a dull ache.

“I told you, you had a couple I couldn't see all of them,” Jules shrugged as Derek grumbled at her again before he looked to Isaac and Scott.

“Let the others come in,” Derek said as he began to absent-mindedly tug on the straps of the brace around his shoulders. “They're going to be painful either way,” Derek added seeing the concerned look on her face.

“Fine, I'll go call Laura and let her know what's happening,” Jules said before she fished Derek's phone out of her pocket and handed it back to him. “Call Stiles,”

Dr Kogan opened the door to the room and immediately had to back track to avoid being trampled by Allison, Lydia and Jackson. Dr Kogan walked into the hall followed by Jules who leant against the wall so that she could keep an eye on the five teenagers and still talk to Laura. Jules pulled out her phone and searched for Laura's number calling it and getting her voice-mail.

“Hey Lore, Der's staying in the hospital for the next seventy-two hours. All he's willing to spend away from the pack,” Jules left the message on Laura's phone laughing before she quickly sent her a follow up text.

_'I know you're busy. Love you.'_ Jules sent at 7:45AM

Laura felt her phone vibrating in her pocket but ignored it as they drove to the outskirts of Beacon Hills, they were responding to a call about two teen boys being hit. Laura looked at her partner, he was human and often on edge around her it wasn't that he didn't like werewolves, he did just Laura gave off a certain vibe. When they arrived at the accident scene Laura saw Jordan who walked over to her while her partner headed to the victims.

“It's Deucalion's boys,” Jordan informed Laura, she nodded having met them once or twice previously. “I've never seen a were this badly injured,”

“Jordan? How bad?” Laura asked, as she followed the deputy to the accident and nodded to Noah.

“See for yourself,” Jordan motioned to where Laura's partner was kneeling beside Ethan.

“Stand back, Alex,” Laura nearly growled seeing Ethan with Aiden grasping for his brothers hand. “Let me take a look,” Alex stepped back and allowed Laura to get closer to the twins. “Aiden, Ethan what happened?”

“It came out of nowhere...we don't know,” Aiden said as he managed to grasp onto Ethan's hand and drew on his pain.

“I'm not an expert, but Ethan?” Laura questioned, looking down at Ethan's left leg and seeing part of his femur sticking up through his jeans. Ethan nodded knowing that she was asking if it was the right name. “We need to get you to the hospital, both of you. I'll get someone to pick up your bikes,”

“Laura? You know them?” Alex questioned once the alpha werewolf allowed him to move again.

“Yeah, we need to get them to the hospital,” Laura answered before she drew on some of Aiden's pain as she noticed his eyes had gone bloodshot.

Laura and Alex worked to get the twins onto the stretchers and into the ambulance while Jordan and Noah organised for the bikes to be taken to Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department to be picked up later. Alex may not have been supernatural but he knew enough to keep his mouth shut and to help them when they needed it and Laura respected that. Laura looked motioned that Alex should do the driving and that she'd work on the twins

“Aiden, I need to you tell me...can you see Ethan at all?” Laura's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, she knew both Ethan and Aiden could hear her and that was what she was counting on.

Ethan looked at Laura and raised his eyebrow before he looked at his brother and waited for an answer. “Not really...no,” Aiden answered, which explained why he had been seemingly grasping around for Ethan's hand.

“I thought that might be the case,” Laura said as she moved from Ethan to Aiden. “We'll get you both fixed up and then you can tell us why you're here,”

“What about hunters?” Ethan questioned looking to Laura and then reaching across and taking hold of Aiden's hand.

“We know some, we're also protected,” Laura answered, as Alex pulled into the hospital emergency entrance and they were met by another four personnel. “We have two male teenagers, one with a broken femur and the other with head trauma,” Laura told them as the door opened and she subtly sniffed them as they were new.

Melissa was waiting just inside the door and saw the look on Laura's face as they wheeled the twins inside. Melissa giving a look that said that two of the new paramedics were okay, the others she still wasn't sure about. Melissa and Dr Kogan took over and wheeled the twins to one of the exams rooms, with Laura following close behind.

“Twin wolves...is Julianna still here?” Laura asked, once they were behind closed doors and Melissa and Dr Kogan were looking at Ethan and Aiden.

“She's upstairs room 302 with Derek,” Melissa answered, Laura nodded and quickly left the room to get Jules and to see her brother. “What are your names?” Melissa returned her attention to Ethan and Aiden.

“Ethan and that's Aiden,” Ethan answered, only now glancing down at his leg and seeing what Laura was talking about with why they both had to go to the hospital.

After a couple of minutes later and Jules entered the room, with Laura heading back to Alex. Jules walked over to Melissa smiled Laura had briefly filled her in on the twins. Melissa looked at Jules and then at Dr Kogan who raised his eyebrow.

“I'm aware that what I'm about to do is slightly well bizarre but would you let me?” Jules questioned, as she stepped in front of Aiden, while talking to Dr Kogan.

“Jules?” Melissa looked at her and then at Aiden who was sitting up in the bed swinging his legs almost impatiently.

“It's alright, I have a way of making well it's almost like an X-ray but not,” Jules answered pausing as she gently put her hands on Aiden's shoulders. “Aiden, you need to lie and lie still. It's not going to hurt I promise,”

“We've heard rumours of what you do for the Hales,” Ethan said, taking a deep breath as he felt Dr Kogan touch his femur.

“Doc...don't touch him, not until I've had a look at least,” Jules said closing her eyes as Aiden lay back on the bed. When she opened eyes they were glowing a purplish blue colour again. “Lay still Aiden,” Jules said placing one hand on Aiden's forehead gently before she slowly pulled her hand up and allowed an image of behind his eyes to appear.

“What are we looking at?” Dr Kogan asked, gingerly stepping towards Jules and Aiden. “Oh I see it now, detached retina's...even a werewolf will require surgery,”

“Aiden, relax it's okay,” Jules collapsed the image and put her hand on the now freaking out Aiden. “It explains why you can't see, I saw something else but I want to check Ethan to be sure,”

Ethan looked to Aiden and nodded he could feel Aiden freaking out more than what would be if he was injured normally. Jules stepped away from Aiden and over to Ethan, even though they could clearly see his femur was sticking out something didn't feel right. Jules looked at Ethan and then did the same thing that she had done to Aiden,

“Not an ordinary break...it's magic...dark not light,” Jules said stepping back from Ethan briefly before she glanced at Dr Kogan and used her own magic to gently push the bone back into place.

“Jules, go on up to Derek...we'll bring both the boys to his room when we're done,” Melissa said, figuring that it was safe for the three werewolves to be in the one room. “Go, we'll look after them,”

“Thanks Melissa...I'm going to contact Deaton and maybe Stiles,” Jules said nodding to the older woman before she made her way back up to Derek's room nearly bumping into Lydia on the way.

“Where have you been? Derek said that you just walked out with Laura?” Lydia asked slinging her arm around her older sister and planting coffee in her hands.

“We could have a problem...I'll tell you after I talk to Deaton,” Jules said as she fished around in her pocket for her phone. “And thank you for the coffee, princess,” Jules smiled kissing Lydia on the side of the head as they made it to Derek's room.

“Jules, I'm staying put,” Lydia told her, before motioning for her to sit in the seats out side the room and that she'd join her.

_'Peter. Have a task for you. Help Stiles. But DO NOT TOUCH him.'_ Jules sent at 8:25AM  
_'Jules. Darling whatever do you mean? Do my niece and nephew you know what you're doing?'_ Peter sent at 8:28AM  
_'Ask Stiles. And no.'_ Jules sent at 8:29AM.  
_'Stiles I'm sending Peter to help you. You need to tell him what you did.'_ Jules sent at 8:30AM  
_'Creeper Wolf!?!? Really?'_ Stiles sent at 8:31AM

Lydia raised her eyebrow, her sister hadn't said anything about contacting the older werewolf. Not that Lydia was watching her sister as she sent text messages because that would be wrong. Jules looked at Lydia and just shrugged she knew what she was thinking, next thing Jules did was dial Deaton's number and wait for the older man to answer.

'Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, Dr Deaton speaking,' Deaton answered the phone it was Sunday so he was only checking in on the animals that spent the weekend there.

“Hey Deaton, it's Jules. You haven't by chance felt anything strange happening have you?” Jules questioned, she knew that it was possibly the strangest thing that her sister had heard coming out of her mouth.

'Around an hour or two ago, I assumed it was you...' Deaton paused before he spoke again after thinking about it had felt different. 'This felt, different. Different to you and to Stiles,'

“Wasn't me. You would know mine, it's light and airy almost. And it wasn't Stiles...though yesterday is another story. No I'm talking old,” Jules explained, she remembered Talia telling her that she didn't mention to him that Talia had also told her that she smelled of hyacinth flowers.

'What gives you that idea?' Deaton questioned, as he leant against the counter top in the surgery.

“Two wolves were attacked early this morning, old magic was involved...Deucalion's boys,” Jules answered, glancing at Lydia who raised her eyebrow at her as Isaac poked his head out the door with Scott close behind. Jules waved them back into the room.

'I see, that is interesting,' Deaton nodded, though he knew that Jules couldn't see him. 'I'll look into it,'

With that Jules and Deaton hung up, leaving Jules and Lydia more confused than before as Jules finished off her coffee and they stood up. Scott opened the door to Derek's room and gave Jules a very questioning look – they had all been listening to the conversation granted they could only hear one side of it. Derek looked at Jules the second that her and Lydia entered the room with a very perplexed look on his face.

“Jules?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for Ethan, Aiden & Deucalion. And maybe Ennis & Kali. But mostly Ethan, Aiden & Deucalion, their reason for being in Beacon Hills isn't what you might think.


	6. The Warnings Were Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She told me to not let you touch me or for me not to touch you,” Peter said, ducking as Stiles moved to touch him again. “Which leads me to ask again. What did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> More coming soon.

**Chapter 06:** _The Warnings Were Real?_

  
“Jules?”

Jules looked at Derek and then at the group of teenagers and Elijah who was sitting as close as he possibly could to his big brother. Derek raised his eyebrow and waited for Jules to say something. Jules looked at Elijah unsure of if she should say anything while he was still in the room, Elijah picked up on it and shoved his headphones in.

“Deucalion’s boys are in the ER, they’re not looking for a fight” Jules said taking a break before she continued. “Laura brought them in, there was an accident on the highway into town,”

“But they’re wolves?” Cora questioned running a hand through her head. They had all been told the stories of the Alpha pack by Laura and Jules.

“There was a dark magic at play, Laura felt something off at the scene,” Jules said, she didn’t to go into details over what she saw on the twins. “Well I didn't feel anything to be honest, being preoccupied with Der,”

  
“What are we going to do?” everyone's eyes were on Derek, he was their alpha, even Scott had to admit that he needed the help.

“Talk to the twins and see why they're here,” Derek said, taking a deep breath as he looked at Cora who instinctively put her hand on his shoulder while Lydia wrapped her arms around Jackson.

“I will, after they're out of surgery. They're in the same predicament as you at the moment,” Jules answered, she wasn't about to tell them that Aiden had lost his vision or that Ethan's leg was badly broken.

Derek motioned for everyone except for Jules to leave the room, he could see that she wasn’t saying something. Scott made a protesting sound that was met by Derek giving him so called ‘murder brows’. Lydia dragged Scott and Jackson out by the ear while Cora and Allison made sure the others left.

“NO wolf hearing!” Jules said as the last of them walked out the door, and she returned her attention to Derek.

“You aren’t saying something what is it, and don’t say nothing I know you too well,” Derek said after he found Jules sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

“I think there's a new power at play...it's just a feeling at the moment until we talk to the twins and Laura,” Jules answered, pausing as she thought about whether she should tell him that she had sent Peter to Stiles.

“The dark magic?” Derek asked, Jules nodded and shook her head at the same time before she spoke.

“Peter...I may have sent Peter to help Stiles. I wasn't going to tell you...and you can't tell Laura she'll kill me for asking him,” Jules spoke quickly as she looked at Derek who glared at her, he didn't want Peter anywhere near Stiles. “Der, I know you don't want him to but remember when we were kids,”

“Jules! Peter will kill him,” Derek all but growled at her, Jules shook her head and sighed.

“He won't, besides if he touches him in the next 72 hours he'll end up broken some how I'm sure of it,” Jules shrugged as she felt Derek wrap his arms around her waist to hug her. The second that he moved his arms higher than he had before he groaned in pain. “If he touches him, he can't say that I didn't warn him,”

Derek just groaned and pulled her closer semi-wishing that she was a wolf, Cora must have realised as she walked into the room sheepishly. Derek rolled his eyes of course they'd been listening, they couldn't help themselves. He'd have to teach them how to not listen. Derek didn't let go of Jules as Cora walked over to them muttering that the others were idiots and listening in. Cora looked at Derek and then put her hand on his shoulder and black veins started to pulse up her arm.

At the Stilinski's, Stiles was sitting at his computer trying to search for anything that might give him a clue as to what he did wrong. Even though he was expecting Peter, he still jumped and nearly feel from his chair when the older man climbed in his window. Peter stood by the window watching as Stiles gathered himself up again and crossed his arms.

“Why you?” Stiles questioned, raising his eyebrow as he looked Peter up and down.

“Derek’s emissary is not one to be messed with,” Peter stated, as though it was obvious that you don’t mess with a Martin.

“Why? Because she’s a Martin?” Stiles questioned, as he looked at the clock on his computer and it registered just what time it was. “And why are you here so damn early?”

“One question at a time. Because in case you hadn't noticed Jules is rather protective over my nieces and nephew,” Peter answered still standing by the window and watching Stiles every move. “And of the wolves in general,”

“And Lydia. Hey! Don't think I didn't notice you avoiding answering why you're here early,” Stiles huffed, the last thing he wanted on a Sunday morning was Peter Hale standing in his bedroom at 9AM.

“I wanted to see just what trouble you'd gotten yourself into,” Peter grinned almost devilishly at Stiles as he watched Stiles move from the computer to closer to the window. Peter stepped away from the window and Stiles. “What did you do?”

“Didn't she tell you?” Stiles raised his eyebrow as he took another step closer to Peter, nearly backing the older man into the corner of his room.

“She told me to not let you touch me or for me not to touch you,” Peter said, ducking as Stiles moved to touch him again. “Which leads me to ask again. What did you do?”

Stiles took a step back from Peter after realising that the older man wouldn't let him near him. Stiles mumbled that it wasn't fair, that Jules was stopping him from having fun. Peter quirked his eyebrow at the teenager, Jules was only stopping him or at least attempting to stop him from doing something stupid.

“You know I can hear you. Now tell me would you?” Peter requested again, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked Stiles up and down.

“A spell..it was only meat to be a protection spell,” Stiles spoke quickly, he knew that Peter wouldn't make him say the spell again.

“A protection spell is only meant to be a twenty-four hour deal. Tell me the specifics, what exactly did Jules tell you?” Peter was being rather persistent as he settled himself on Stiles chair and Stiles sat on his bed.

“That my subconscious was thinking of Derek and him hurting...and that there's a residual magical effect...well that's Lydia's words from Jules,” Stiles blurted it out causing Peter nod as he took in what Stiles was telling him. “And I can't or no one can touch me...”

“For what two-three days?” Peter tapped his fingers on the desk as he looked around the room before his eyes landed on what Stiles had been looking at. “Did she give you this or did you search for it yourself?” Peter motioned to the computer which Stiles hadn't been closed.

“I looked myself. I like to know all the variables,” Stiles said, he clearly hadn't paid attention to the notes that Jules had scribbled at the bottom of hers spell book.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Did you not see the notes that Julianna had scrawled all over the book that she clearly leant you?” Peter said leaning back in Stiles' chair as Stiles started fidgeting on his bed with the string of his hoodie.

Stiles nodded before he answered looking down at the floor. “I didn't think that it would...” he trailed off being interrupted by Peter tapping again.

“You didn't think that they were real warnings?” Peter sighed exasperatedly shaking his head, this was going to be a long day. “Do you know how she learned? Her first protection spell was used on me, she broke my finger it didn't heal for well over a month,” Peter paused wondering if he knew just how annoying that was for a wolf that was used to healing. “She was thirteen, Talia left me in charge of training her. She was after all Derek and Laura's best-friend,”

Stiles looked at Peter wondering just how much of what he was telling him was true. Had Jules really broken his finger when she was thirteen? Stiles couldn't picture her hurting a fly, but then again she was slightly scary. Stiles didn't get why Jules was trusting Peter to teach him, Peter wasn't magical.

At the hospital Derek had managed to convince everyone to go home and sort the house out before Laura finished her double shift. Jules stuck around to talk with the twins before she headed off to work. Jules worked part time at the Library and at one of the local cafe's.

“So you're telling us that you're here to help?” Derek raised his eyebrow looking between Aiden and Ethan as he lay in the bed. “With what exactly?”

“Whatever did this to us,” Ethan motioned to himself and to his brother. “What happened to you?”

“Little bit of a mishap. We'll explain later,” Jules told the two of them as she stood in the door way of the room. “I was serious about what happened to the two of you taking longer to heal due to magic...” Jules said the last part of her sentence barely above a whisper knowing that they could hear her. “We'll talk more at the house,”

“All we know is that Deucalion sent us to help,” Aiden answered, he could sense where everyone was but couldn't see them. “That's all he told us. He told us to help the Hales,”

“Cryptic much. Look I have to head to work, I'll be back tonight,” Jules said before she walked away from the three of them leaving Ethan and Aiden slightly perplexed and Derek wanting to sleep.

“We won't be hurt here. People aren't that stupid,” Derek said sensing the worry in the chemosignals the two younger werewolves were sending off.

“What makes you so sure?” Ethan questioned, he was itching to scratch his leg but couldn't due to the plaster currently covering it.

“Laura's a paramedic here, and the nurse that was here earlier her son is one of us,” Derek answered, running a hand over his head as he scratched the back of his neck. “Jules won't let anything happen,”

At the house Cora was making Elijah do his school reading before he could do anything else and he wasn't going about it quietly. Boyd and Isaac were running through the preserve while Erica was looking through the spare rooms to work out what needed to be done. Scott went to the lacrosse field with Jackson, something that eight months earlier he would never have done.

 _'Cora, Erica can you set up both the spare rooms? One for Der and one for the twins,'_ Jules sent at 10:30AM  
_'What? Why?'_ Erica sent at 10:32AM  
_'Okay, which rooms?'_ Cora sent at 10:32AM  
_'Seriously Core? Just do it.'_ Jules sent at 10:33AM

“Hey Eli wanna do a job for me?” Cora asked pocketing her phone as she Elijah looked up from reading his book.

“What kind of job?” Elijah looked at his sister and then back at his book he really wanted to finish reading.

“Finding clean sheets,” Cora grinned innocently at him as Erica walked into the room towards them. “Hey Erica, do we take a room each?”

“Nah, do it together it'll be quicker,” Erica answered, before the two of them made their way to the first guest room. “The quicker we do it the quicker we can go do other things,”

 _ **February Six months earlier.** _  
“Derek! Don't be stupid! I want him to pay maybe even more than what you do,” Jules hissed at Derek as they stood over Peter's body, Laura and Cora were standing guard over Lydia in the hospital. “If my sister dies,”

“Jules I have to do this,” Derek growled turning slightly to glare at Jules before turning back to Peter's burnt body. Derek ignored Scott's protests about killing Peter as it was his one chance to be normal again.

“Scott, I'll let you in on something. Killing the alpha that bit you won't stop you from being a werewolf,” Jules said she wasn't about to turn away from Derek while he killed his uncle. “I'm sorry but Derek didn't know if it was true. Like he said, it was a rumour,”

“What!?!” Scott exclaimed as Allison was taken in her fathers arms. Peter had killed Kate after she had murdered Talia. Derek, Cora and Laura had sworn that they would convince the Sheriff that she was Talia had been murdered but Peter wasn't having it.

Jules watched as Derek swiped his claws across Peter's throat causing her to look away. “I'm the alpha now,” Derek's voice changed as he spoke and his eyes flashed red at her.

“Derek, if I can't stop you from doing anything stupid then I'm going to have to well I don't know what I'm going to do,” Jules muttered running a hand over her face as she closed her eyes. “Where's Cora and Laura? Some thing is happening to Lydia,”

“What? What do you mean something is happening to Lydia?” Stiles questioned from where he'd been standing with Jackson.

“It's not happening now...but something will. I can't explain it,” Jules said, her attention briefly on Stiles before she moved to Derek and wrapped her arms around him. “Der, please you need to think things through before you do anything else,”

“Leave it Jules,”

February was the month that Derek made what Jules initially decided where stupid decisions. His first was Isaac, who he had rescued from his abusive father. Jules found herself looking after Isaac more like when Derek was a teenager. Jackson had been the first he'd turned, and that was an adventure in itself until they had him sorted out. After Isaac was Erica, who Derek determined that he was also saving her life and giving her a new chance. Finally was Boyd, Boyd wasn't so much a lost cause as he was wanting friends so he didn't have to eat alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to edit this chapter, was rereading it and realised that I wrote Stiles into the hospital scene which I totally did not mean to do.


	7. Oh Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Julianna, if you leave this house you won't be living under this roof any more,” as Natalie spoke, Lydia walked into the house with Allison behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 8 will see Peter and Stiles talking at the Stilinski residence.
> 
> More coming in a week or so.

**Chapter 07:** _Oh Mother_

  
_**Present day - August**_  
Cora and Erica searched the spare/guest rooms of the Hale House to get the rooms ready like Jules had requested. The only reason that they listened to her was she was the one that kept them all safe. Cora listened to her because she'd known her for her entire life. Cora sent a message to Lydia asking where she had disappeared to after the hospital. Lydia and Allison had gone to the Argent's to hang out.

“Hey Core, is Jules here?” Laura called from the front of the house after she finished work, she had planned on going back to the hospital to see Derek but that could wait.

“No, she's at work...I think she's at the library today,” Cora called back before Elijah butted in agreeing with her saying that Sunday's Jules worked at the Library.

“Did you find out about the twins?” Laura asked as she walked up the stairs towards her room to change.

“We didn't. Jules and Derek made us leave,” Erica answered as she stuck her head out of the bedroom at the bottom of the stairs. Erica managing to make the bed with one arm while her other was tied up in a sling.

“And you listened to them?” Laura raised her eyebrow as she pulled her shirt off over her head and changed into different clothes.

“She threatened to kick our asses. I've seen Jules do that to you and Derek,” Cora said, remembering the times that she'd seen Laura and Derek flat on their backs after a training session. “It was a weird day,”

“You remember that? You were like twelve years old,” Laura laughed, Erica raised her eyebrow as Isaac and Boyd walked into the house and collapsed on the sofas.

Boyd and Isaac sprawled out on the sofa with their legs overlapping. Isaac grinned at Boyd, they were both tired after running through the preserve. Boyd rolled his eyes before closing them and throwing his head back against the sofa. Cora, Erica and Elijah joined them with Elijah throwing himself on top of the two older werewolves.

“What time does she finish?” Laura asked yawning, she wanted to sleep after getting off a 12 hour shift.

“Probably not until like 3 this afternoon,” Isaac shrugged, why Laura didn't know when her girlfriend finished work he didn't know.

“Lore, how do you not know when she finishes?” Cora asked as she squeezed onto the couch beside Isaac and put her head on his shoulder.

“I...well I don't really have an excuse for that,” Laura said as she made her way into the kitchen, passing the four teenagers.

“She works two jobs...three if you count when she's doing shit for Derek,” Cora laughed, sometimes her older sister was ridiculous. “She knows everyone's schedule, and yet you have issues keeping track of her,”

“Don't blame me. She never tells me,” Laura retorted before she found a note stuck to the fridge that told her that weeks schedule.

“You were saying?” Erica questioned, she knew about the note as she'd found it earlier when she'd gone looking for something to eat.

“Shut up,” Laura growled, slamming the fridge shut as she headed back into the living room to join the others.

“What's going on with you and Jules?” Cora asked looking up at her sister as Laura sat in the single sofa and crossed her legs under her body.

“I don't know,”

By three o'clock Jules was heading home to change and grab some clothes before returning to the Hale House. She didn't get very far as her mother was standing waiting in the door way as she walked down the stairs. Natalie stood with her hands on her hips as she looked at Jules.

“Where have you been?” Natalie questioned, looking Jules up and down as she stood before her. “Well Julianna?”

“Lydia told you where I was when she came home,” Jules answered, she wasn't in the mood for twenty questions with her mother.

“Julianna that is not answer,” Natalie sighed, shaking her head as she Jules closed her eyes and concentrated on what she could hear.

“Mom. Derek got injured yesterday and it was bad. Still is...I'm going to stay there for a while, Lyds will still be coming home,” Jules spoke quickly as she opened her eyes and looked at her mother. “Magic was involved, I know what you're going to say. But Derek's my alpha...Mom I trust him, I trust Laura,”

“I don't like your non answers Julianna,” Natalie insisted that her daughter for once give her a straight answer as they stood in the foyer. “Now young lady would you give me a straight answer?”

“Mom, you know what I am to the Hales. What I have been since they found out,” Jules answered, she wasn't sure what answer she could give that would let her leave. “Laura has enough trouble keeping the pack in line when Derek's at full strength so an injured Derek isn't helpful,”

“Sweetheart how injured are we talking?” Natalie questioned, running a hand over her face before putting her hands on either side of her daughters shoulders.

Jules let out a loud sigh before she spoke again. “Every bone in his back from T1 to the S5 vertebrae was broken. Normally that wouldn't be an issue but magic was involved...mom he's essentially paralysed until his body heals,” Jules stopped talking for a second while she thought of what else she had to say to her mother. “It's going to take a couple of months, mom I know I said I'd live at home but I can't not at the moment not while he's hurt,”

“Julianna, if you leave this house you won't be living under this roof any more,” as Natalie spoke, Lydia walked into the house with Allison behind her.

“Well I guess I don't live here any more,” Jules said before she walked out of the house with the bag full of clothes she'd gone to grab.

“Mom, what's going on?” Lydia questioned watching as Jules walked from the house before turning back to her mother.

“Your sister is going back to the Hales,” Natalie said, Lydia raised her eyebrow at her mother and tilted her head slightly that wasn't what she was asking.

Lydia sighed and exchanged a look with Allison both of them knowing that wasn't what was happening. Allison looked at Lydia and then at Natalie before she nervously glanced out the front door. Lydia crossed her arms in front of her body before she looked at her mother.

“Mom, what happened?” Lydia could be short tempered if she didn't get the answer she was looking for from her mother. “Is this about Derek? About Laura?”

“Lydia now is not the time,” Natalie mirrored her daughters look, before her eyes landed on Allison. “Afternoon Allison,”

“You're angry because she's spending time with her girlfriend and best-friend. Her best-friend who was seriously injured might I add,” Lydia spoke calmly before she looked to Allison who nodded and motioned for her to go on. “She’s been friends with them since before I was even in the picture mom,”

“It doesn’t matter Lydia. She disobeyed me the second she started using what she has,” Natalie spoke firmly to her teenage daughter before she looked at Allison again. “Sorry Allison, I think it might be best if you go now,”

“Mrs Martin, your daughters are both the smartest and kindest people I've met since being in Beacon Hills. Trust that they're doing the right thing,” Allison smiled at the older lady before she looked at her best friend. “Lydia, I'll see you later,”

Back at the hospital, Derek had fallen asleep listening to Aiden and Ethan talking. Ethan was talking to ensure that Aiden knew that he was still there. Derek and Ethan may have been in pain and the drugs that Melissa had given them were only just helping to keep it at bay. Melissa was talking with Doctor Kogan about what to do with the three werewolves in room 302.

“Room 302, only let people that have been vetted by myself into that room,” Melissa said as she stood behind the desk at the nurses station. “I know it is a strange request, and I wouldn't ask it otherwise,”

“I understand,” Dr Kogan nodded, he had a little bit of an understanding as to why Melissa was requesting it.

“Thank you. I know they'd appreciate it,” Melissa smiled at him before she continued with attending the patients in the ER. Melissa made a quick trip to check on Derek and the twins, smiling when she saw that Derek was asleep. “You boys okay?”

“How long do we have to be in here for?” Ethan questioned, yawning as he glanced at Aiden and Derek before his eyes settled on Melissa.

“Seventy-two hours. You can go when Julianna and Laura take Derek,” Melissa answered walking over to him and adjusting the pain medication slightly to get him to relax more. “I believe they said you'll be staying with him. I would do as they say,”

“Why?” Aiden questioned, his head pointed towards the ceiling as he'd been told to lay still until he was checked again.

“The Hale pack has two alpha's but I'm sure you already knew that. And my son is the third,” Melissa was quiet as she spoke about the alpha's, she had been told that it was generally unheard of for a pack to have so many.

“We were told. Deucalion sent us to help. Told us to talk to Laura Hale and Julianna Martin,” Ethan said looking to Melissa as he spoke, he knew that Melissa knew about what Laura and Julianna were. “Is what we've heard about Julianna true?”

“What have you heard about Jules?” Derek was half asleep as he heard them talk about Jules and Laura.

“That she's more than just an emissary,” Aiden said, Melissa raised her eyebrow at the twins and then focused on Derek.

“She's special. And yes more than an emissary,” Derek answered, closing his eyes again as he focused on the footsteps outside the room.

At the High-School, Jackson was questioning why Scott had gone with him to the school when he'd been told by his mother, Jules and Laura that he wasn't allowed to play lacrosse. Jackson crossed his arms as he looked at the teen before the two of them ultimately decided to sit in the bleachers. They hadn't been sitting down long before Danny Mahealani arrived, apparently Jackson had messaged him.

“Hey, I thought you couldn't get hurt?” Danny raised his eyebrow at Scott, it had been eight months since he remembered Scott last getting injured. “I know,”

“Hey, yeah...about that,” Scott shrugged, Jackson rolled his eyes at his best-friend and looked at Scott then Danny.

“You know you guys aren't that subtle right?” Danny shook his head before Jackson picked up his lacrosse gear.

“You know the Hale house right?” Jackson questioned, causing Scott to send him a look that said 'What the hell are you doing?'. Danny nodded, everyone knew about the Hale House.

“The Hales will kill us,” Scott muttered just loud enough for Jackson to hear him.

“Better them then Stiles,” Jackson retorted, causing Scott to glare at him.

“Did you ask me to come just to talk or to practise lacrosse?” Danny raised his eyebrow at his best-friend as he watched the exchange between the two werewolves. “Where is Stiles anyway I thought you two were joined at the hip?”

“Later...”


	8. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Laura, I get your protective over us but let Jules do the talking,” Cora was the only one brave enough to stand up to her sister aside from Derek and Jules. “She handles it better than us, remember that's one of the reasons mom made her an emissary,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> More coming soon!

**Chapter 08:** _The Confession_

 

At the Stilinski house, Stiles was staring at Peter who had picked up the book that Jules had allowed him to borrow. Peter shook his head as he read all the notes that were scrawled over the pages, some pages had more notes than others. The majority of the notes said that a novice shouldn't try them alone.

“Stiles, it says clearly across the top of the page of this spell. 'Do not try alone.' What did you possibly think that it meant?” Peter questioned throwing the open book onto Stiles' bed and pointing at the words written clearly in red ink.

“I don't know okay! She didn't tell me that the warnings were there for a reason!” Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as he looked down at the now glaringly obvious words.

“Stiles, my dear boy. You need to pay attention to what is written,” Peter sighed taking a deep breath as he spoke again. “Take note of everything that is written and never lightly,”

“What do you even know about magic?” Stiles questioned flopping down on his bed and staring at the older man.

“Enough to know it's deadly in the wrong hands, now do you care to explain how badly you injured my nephew?” Peter questioned, he had yet to get a straight answer out of the teenager yet.

“Jules told me that I may have inadvertently broken his back, Scott's shoulder...and Erica's arm...” Stiles answered rubbing a hand over his arm as he looked down at the book. “So magic has repercussions if not used correctly...who knew...”

“Apparently not you,” Peter sighed, the teen was infuriating and they had only been talking all day. “Stiles, until you realise that you can't just do magic whenever you feel like it you're not doing any,” Peter looked at the teenager before him who was scowling at him.

“This isn't fair,” Stiles huffed, he'd never been banned from seeing Scott, well there was the one time after Jackson had become the kanima but that was hardly his fault.

“Stiles...”

Stiles glared at Peter and threw himself roughly onto his bed and rolled over burying his head in the pillow. Peter rolled his eyes and simply thought 'Teenagers,' before leaving the Stilinski house hold and heading back to the Hale House. Stiles pulled out his phone and contemplated on sending Scott a message to find out exactly what happened and how everyone was.

_'Scott! Scotty! How is...'_ Stiles sent at 4:00PM  
_'What Stiles?'_ Scott sent at 4:01PM  
_'Is everyone? Peters been here ALL day.'_ Stiles sent at 4:02PM  
_'In pain. Seriously Stiles I know you want to help but listen to Jules,'_ Scott sent at 4:03PM  
_'When can I come back?'_ Stiles sent at 4:05PM  
_'When it wears off,'_ Scott send at 4:06PM  
_'WHAT?!?!'_ Stiles sent at 4:06PM

Stiles and Scott both stared at their respective phones with Scott tossing his to Allison and Lydia as they were all back at the Hale House, save for Stiles who was banned. Allison looked at the messages and handed it to Lydia who exited out of the messages and handed it back to Scott. They couldn't deal with Stiles until he respected her sister. Scott had been dropped off by Jackson with the promise that he'd bring take out when he returned.

“So...I'm semi-homeless again,” Jules said sitting beside Laura and wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

“What? Why?” Erica exclaimed looking at Jules and then at everyone else, they were all thinking it.

“Our mom thinks that she spends too much time here,” Lydia said as Allison pulled her best-friend into her arms. “Ally and I got home as she leaving,”

“Mom basically said that if I walked out the door then I wasn't welcome in the house,” Jules said and quickly found herself with Erica and Isaac pushing Laura out of the way so that they could hug her.

“Hey!” Laura exclaimed from where was now laying sprawled on the floor while Derek's beta's assaulted Jules with hugs.

“Lore, let them,” Jules mumbled as she wrapped one arm around Erica and one around Isaac pulling them both close. Isaac had always been the more fragile of all the beta's.

“Fine,” Laura sighed watching as Jules kissed the side of Isaac's head and Erica's. “How was Der when you saw him?” Cora looked at Laura and then at Jules and decided that she needed in on the affection. “Go on,” Cora grinned and dove at Jules from behind wrapping her arms around the older girls neck.

“Asleep when I left so were the twins,” Jules answered knowing that was what Laura was trying to get at. “Lore, he'll be fine,”

Laura nodded before she decided to head to the kitchen to see what food they had in the kitchen and whether they needed to do a grocery run. Allison, Lydia, Boyd and Scott watched before Scott and Boyd decided that they needed in on the hugging. Isaac refused to move while Erica stepped aside only to stop herself from being hurt. Scott waited until last before he moved his shoulder was causing him grief.

“Scott, you okay?” Allison questioned looking at him and seeing the pained expression on his face. Scott nodded, while Boyd rolled his eyes and moved over to him putting his hand on Scott’s arm.

“Stop trying to show that you’re tough, we’re all still human,” Boyd uttered, as his veins pulsed black though it could hardly be seen under his hoodie.

“Human with a touch of supernatural elements,” Jules smirked as she was left with Lydia hugging her and the others resuming their previous positions. “Lyd's, princess it will be okay,” Jules smiled at her before putting their foreheads together.

“Oh yeah, Jackson told Danny to come...” Scott muttered before Jules stood up and moved to hug him.

“And where is Jackson?” Laura questioned before looking to Jules who rolled her eyes as she gave Scott a hug and let her arm rest carefully on his shoulder. “Jules?”

“No, I'm not doing it,” Jules said shooting a glare towards her girlfriend as Lydia raised an eyebrow at her older sister. “Not now princess,”

“He's probably still with Danny,” Scott said before all the wolves were turning their heads towards the door. “Or they're driving up the drive,”

Jules sighed with relief she didn't really want to have to use her magic to locate a teenager, sometimes it could get messy especially if her concentration was off. Lydia smiled at her sister and then at Laura who gave her a slightly perplexed look. Cora shrugged she didn't know what Jules was talking about none of the teenagers did. Jackson and Danny walked up to the door of the Hale House with Chinese take out having stopped on the way from the lacrosse.

“Whittemore what the hell are you doing?” Laura questioned as Boyd and Allison moved to help Danny in with the bags of take out.

“Laura, calm down,” Jules knew that Laura although she was mostly calm could be completely hot-headed when it came to humans. “Jackson, why don't you come into the kitchen with me and Danny?” Jules stood up from where she'd been sitting with Scott who nodded to the teenagers.

“Julianna!” Laura exclaimed watching as Jules disappeared into the kitchen with Jackson and Danny following her.

“Laura, I get your protective over us but let Jules do the talking,” Cora was the only one brave enough to stand up to her sister aside from Derek and Jules. “She handles it better than us, remember that's one of the reasons mom made her an emissary,”

“Cora! Don't bring mom into it,” Laura hissed glaring at her younger sister, she knew better than to bring up their mother.

“Why not? Mom would have done the same thing,” Cora answered just as annoyed at her sister if not more. “I miss mom too, but you know what? She trusted your girl-friend, Derek's best-friend,”

In the kitchen Jules was shaking her head at Jackson, he had a habit of accidentally saying more than he should. Danny was looking between them, he'd known about werewolves and the supernatural due to living in Beacon Hills his entire life. Jules smiled at Danny she had an idea of what the teen knew but she wanted to know for sure.

“Jackson, why did you tell Danny?” Jules questioned, as she went and got bowls and plates out and set them on the counter.

“He didn't...they're not exactly subtle,” Danny answered, knowing that his best-friend wouldn't be able to tell the truth.

“You've heard them at school haven't you?” Jules sighed, Danny nodded causing Jules to shoot a glare towards Jackson. “Damn it, they were told to be careful,”

“You can't blame them. We're teenagers, teenagers get excited,” Danny told her, he hadn't wanted them to get in trouble and wasn't entirely sure what Jules was going to say. “I haven't said anything if that's what you're worried about,”

“Were's may be known, but you know that its safer for everyone when people don't know,” Jules said taking a deep breath before she felt something changing. “Hold on, Laura take Boyd and Allison to the preserve and go now!”

“Jules? What is it?” Cora asked watching as Laura did what Jules said and took Boyd and Allison with her and headed to the preserve.

“Don't know, something just happened,” Jules answered, before her attention was back to Danny and Jackson both teenagers looking curiously at her. Jackson wasn't used to Jules' abilities and Danny didn't know anything about them. “Sorry, Danny...I'm not entirely human, well I am but I'm not at the same time,”

“Not human?” Danny raised an eyebrow as the rest of the pack joined them in the kitchen.

“Yeah, I have access to magic...and I'm Derek's emissary, I can sense when something bad is going to happen before it happens,” Jules answered closing her eyes again to concentrate to see if she could work out what was happening. Lydia walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her resting her head against her shoulder.

“Jules?” Lydia spoke quietly she knew better than to interrupt her sister when she was concentrating.

Erica nursed her arm while Isaac grabbed a plate for her and put some of the take out on it before doing the same for Scott. Cora got some for herself and Isaac while he was getting theirs. Jackson got Lydia a plate before getting his while Danny watched everyone, still concerned with why Stiles wasn't with them and only now noticing that Derek wasn't with them.

_'Julianna, Stiles is as you predicted unsure of himself,'_ Peter sent at 5:25PM

Jules phone chimed with a message from Peter which she quickly read and sent one back to him. She didn't know what else to do, she couldn't send all the beta's she'd already sent the strongest aside from Scott. And she still wasn't sure what exactly was happening that was giving her bad vibes.

_'Figured. Peter head to the preserve some thing is wrong,'_ Jules sent at 5:27PM  
_'Julianna?'_ Peter sent at 5:27PM  
_'Just go Peter, I'll meet you there. Laura, Boyd and Allison are there now,'_ Jules sent at 5:28PM  
_'You sent Laura to the unknown?'_ Peter sent at 5:29PM  
_'Yes, now go!'_ Jules sent at 5:30PM

“I'm going to go back to the hospital after dinner to see Der,” Cora said in between mouthfuls of fried rice.

“I'll come with you,” Erica smiled as she picked up one of the dim sums and stuffed it in her mouth.

“Mom wants me to stay here tonight,” Lydia muttered, she'd argued with their mother about her throwing Jules out.

“I know you tried,” Jules kissed the side of Lydia's head before unwrapping the teenage girl from her. “Can you all promise me one thing?”

“What?” all of them questioned at the same time as Isaac drew on some of Scott's pain without even realising it.

“Look out for one another and stay safe,” Jules told them, as there was a knock at the front door. Scott subconsciously sniffed the air and listened to the heart beat.

“It's Parrish,” Scott said before peeling Isaac's hand from him and sitting at the counter with his food. “We'll be fine Jules,”

“I know, look I'll be back soon,” Jules said, before she hugged each of them and made for the front door. “I'll know if something is happening. And someone try and explain all this to Danny,”


	9. And I Waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to go, now! Jordan can you take Laura back to the house? And Peter...take me to the hospital,” Jules spoke quickly, Jordan nodded and grabbed Laura by the arm dragging the alpha back to his patrol car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's taken so long!
> 
> More coming soon.
> 
> The next chapter will see Stiles being able to interact with everyone else without well without his ramifications.

**Chapter 09:** _And I Waited_

  
At the hospital Derek was laying in the bed staring at the ceiling listening to Aiden and Ethan talking. Neither of them could recall the last time they had been in so much pain. Derek closed his eyes and tried to relax but it was hard when regular pain medication wasn't helping a werewolf in magical pain. Ethan looked to Derek and decided to climb out of bed and hobble over to the older werewolf.

“Why are you in hear anyway?” Ethan questioned, as he managed to lower himself into the chair next to Derek's bed.

“I'm essentially paralysed...back was crushed...and seven broken ribs,” Derek answered closing his eyes tighter than they already were.

“I may be in pain, but you seem to be in more,” Ethan said, before putting his hand on Derek's arm and drawing on some of the pain that he was feeling. “When or even how?”

“Magic...It's why we're all in here,” Derek answered, not opening his eyes as he felt some of the pain leaving his body.

“Magic isn't real though,” Aiden said, he wanted to look at his brother that was all he wanted to do.

“It's very real,” Derek took a near pained breath as Ethan took his hand away from the older wolf. “And very dangerous depending on who is doing it,”

“Ethan...” Aiden trailed off as he grasped at his head in pain. Ethan hobbled over to Aiden and sat on the bed beside his brother and pulled him into his arms drawing on the pain at the same time. “Shh,”

Derek closed his eyes again wishing that Jules was there instead of being at the house as he didn't know that Jules had sent Laura off with Boyd and Allison. Jules and Jordan drove to the preserve and met up with Peter, Laura, Boyd and Allison. Once they were all together, Laura sent Boyd and Allison home she didn't want them around for whatever they were going to discover.

“Jules go with me, Peter go with Jordan,” Laura said as she pulled Jules closer to her and kissed her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “We need to talk,”

“Hold up Laura. First you tell me what you found, we're not going anywhere until you tell me,” Jules stated pulling away from her girlfriend and folding her arms as she looked at her and then at Jordan and Peter.

“I'm the...” Laura started to say but was met by crossed arms from Peter and Jules.

“Save it Lore. I don't need to hear that you're the alpha. You're my girl-friend, my best-friend now tell me what the hell it was that I sensed,” Jules said staring at her as Peter and Jordan stood back, neither particularly wanting to get between the alpha werewolf and witch.

“I think we might leave the lovers to their quarrel,” Peter took a couple of steps backwards and pulled Jordan with him.

“Not a quarrel Peter,” Laura hissed, glaring at her uncle as Jules stepped between them.

“Laura? Please, I don't want to be fighting but if you don't tell me what it was I can't help,” Jules was calm although she was so very close to throwing her girlfriend against one of the trees.

“A...I'm not sure,” Laura answered, Jules sighed and closed her eyes opening them again to stare at her. “What? The scents are all over the place,”

“Laura, concentrate,” Peter said from where he was standing leaning against his car as they stood waiting for the Alpha to speak.

“Not now Peter!” Laura growled allowing her eyes to flash red at the same time.

“Fine, I'm going. Laura if you're going to act childish you can find whatever it was that I sensed by your damn self,” Jules kept her arms folded as she stared at her girlfriend, she could sense that there was something that Laura was keeping from her.

Peter shook his head, this wasn't something that he had planned on seeing. Jules looked at Jordan who was slightly perplexed over what was going on, he hadn't had his abilities for nearly as long as the others. Laura looked at Peter, a look of pure anger on her face; Peter was perplexed as it was a look that generally mirrored his.

“Laura, take a deep breath and tell me what is out there,” Peter stated watching as Jules started walking away from her and towards Jordan.

“Darkness. Lots of darkness,” Laura answered, Peter listened to her heart beat which stayed steady the entire time.

“I was afraid of that,” Jules muttered, it was definitely not what she had wanted to hear on Sunday night. “Lore, Peter stay here...I'm going to the Nemeton,”

“What? We don't even know where it is,” Laura growled, she didn't like being told what to do even if Jules was an emissary.

“That's why you're staying with Peter and I'm taking Jordan with me,” Jules answered, Jordan raised his eyebrow at her the Martin sisters were definitely something else.

“Julianna what are you thinking?” Peter questioned, wrapping his hand around his niece's arm to stop her from following after her Jules and Jordan.

“I'm not sure, I just need to check it out...I think whatever it is, we're going to need help,” Jules answered before she and Jordan disappeared further into the preserve.

“What's going on between you and Laura?” Jordan questioned when they were far enough that Laura and Peter wouldn't be able to hear them.

“Honestly? God only knows,” Jules replied looking to Jordan as she spoke stopping briefly to focus on where the Nemeton was.

Jules closed her eyes for a split second before she was turning away from the direction of the Nemeton and grabbing hold of Jordan's hand. Jordan looked at Jules, before she was yelling at him to run as fast as he could. Jordan and Jules ran back to Peter and Laura, urging them to run to the cars and head back to the house.

“We need to go, now! Jordan can you take Laura back to the house? And Peter...take me to the hospital,” Jules spoke quickly, Jordan nodded and grabbed Laura by the arm dragging the alpha back to his patrol car.

“Julianna, dear what is it?” Peter questioned as the two of them jogged back to his car before they heard a terrifying screeching sound.

“Not now, I need to talk to Deucalion's boys,” Jules answered watching as Jordan and Laura pulled away in the police cruiser.

“Deucalion's boys?” Peter questioned as they climbed into the car and he peeled away as fast as possible heading towards the hospital.

“They were attacked entering Beacon Hills the other day,” Jules answered as she closed her eyes again she was still trying to determine what the screeching sound was. “I need to know more,”

“Julianna, be careful,” Peter said as he pulled into the car park of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

“Come and see Derek?” Jules requested, unbuckling her seatbelt as she turned to face Peter. “Besides, how will I get back to the house if I don't use you?”

Peter sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt before the two of the climbed out of the car and headed into the hospital. Jules smiling at Melissa as they passed her, with Peter ducking his head as they did. Jules shook her head as she looked at Peter everyone knew about what he'd done, and that Jules was the one that keeping him in line.

Once they got to the room, Jules went over to Derek and put her hand on him again and closed her eyes opening them to allow them to glow a slightly purplish blue colour. The colour of her eyes had always surprised Peter. Jules may not have been a werewolf but she could always ease Derek's discomfort a little bit. Derek opened his eyes one at a time and noticed Jules had her hand on his chest.

“Hey Der,” Jules smiled, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Peter's with me cause I wanted to talk to the twins,”

“Hey,” Derek mumbled sleepily grabbing hold of Jules' hand not wanting to let go, she was the reason he was there to begin with. “Can I leave yet?”

“No, not until Tuesday, you haven't even been here for a day yet,” Jules answered before her attention was on Aiden and Ethan. “Ethan, what can you tell me about what happened this morning?”

“How did you...” Ethan trailed off looking to Aiden who was grasping at his head in pain.

“I was here this morning, talked to both of you,” Jules smiled at him before she nodded to Peter to move over to Aiden. “This is Peter, Derek's uncle,”

“Just answer her questions,” Derek turned his head slightly so that he could see Ethan who was propped up on the bed.

“Der, how about we sit you up?” Jules smiled at him taking her hand of his chest before she used a little magic to move the bed so that he was more comfortable. “I'm starting to think that your house may be the safest place for everyone,”

“Julianna dear I don't think they'll let you take them home,” Peter said from where he was standing with his hand on Aiden's shoulder.

Jules ignored Peter, and went to look for one of the doctors minutes later she had returned with Doctor Kogan. Peter raised his eyebrow at her, she simply smiled and motioned for Peter to shut it. Derek glanced at Jules and then to Aiden and Ethan as Peter was helping Aiden to sit up. Jules talked a little more with Doctor Kogan before he was checking over the three werewolves.

“Okay, I've talked with Julianna here and between her and Melissa they assure me that Julianna and Laura they can look after you,” Doctor Kogan paused, taking a breath as he looked between the three werewolves in the room his eyes stopping on Peter. “Who is this?”

“Don't mind him, he's Derek's uncle,” Jules smiled at him before she went over to help Ethan to sit up while still keeping her eyes on Derek.

“As I was saying, Melissa and Julianna here assure me that they can look after you. Now it's against hospital policy to let you leave, but I think we can make an exception in this case,” Doctor Kogan said, pausing for a second as he noticed Derek looking slightly uncomfortable. “I will personally come and make house calls for the next few days,”

“Are you sure?” Derek questioned, watching as Jules let Ethan rest on her for a second before he was able to scoot back on the bed.

“Yes, I'm sure. I'll bring the discharge papers in and then you can leave,” Doctor Kogan said, before he left the room leaving the three werewolves slightly perplexed.

“I'll call Lydia and get her to use my car,” Jules nodded to Peter, he didn't have to stay now that Jules was making the call but he would just to see what she was going to do.


End file.
